


Kiss Me Now

by Elliott_Fletcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Ji remembers his first fantasies of foreheads pressed together, and how he wanted love first, then Leo (and how that evolved to Leo always comes first).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcricket/gifts).



> This is my first YOI fic - treat me well! I'm not too confident about this one because my sis bailed on beta-ing (kiss fics embarrass her) and my friend is sick, so this is for you! You've read it how many times looking for flaws? I hope you can see the good in it now.
> 
> Also sorry for bothering TroyaoiSivan with my craziness. I was too anxious to ask you to beta, I sort of scoped you out as an anon to see if you shipped leoji omg I'm weird and was really anxious pls don't hate, pls aha 
> 
> ...  
> Enjoy Just-eighteen-Guang-Hong and Precious Leo!

"Close your eyes."

The air is stagnant and bites Ji when he breathes too sharp, and it stills wearily in the space between their thighs. Ji tucks his knees to his chest, jeans pressed to his thread-bare t-shirt, and he leans back into the arm rest. His brown eyelashes are wisps across his vision when he narrows his eyes at Leo, who crawls between the couch back and Ji's hip.

" _Why?_ " Ji asks, skeptically, because Leo has pulled his legs, his shield, away from his chest and replaced them with his hand. His heartbeat raises into Leo's palm, and with each sweep of his wide thumb, Ji's eyes open a little wider.

Leo's gaze burns his own, too intent — too _content_ to just stare at the freckles on his face or count his eyelashes — _twice_. Ji has to look away, watching as Leo's dog's tail whips their stack of movie cases into a pile. Leo's eyes flicker to the movement, and while he is not looking, Ji marvels in the white square of the television on his pupils.

Leo catches his gaze and he looks away again, and he can hear Leo sigh, can feel the breath on his shoulder, but he is too busy squinting at the photographs lined up orderly along the walls. They reflect yellow from the light, and the wallpaper, and the bright smiles on children's faces. Cousins hang off Leo's arms, grins not quite as wide as his, and Aunts kiss his cheeks with weathered lips. He is the star of every photo, being the only child from a large family, and Ji feels a pang of regret and a flood of warmth beneath Leo's palm (because he gets to be a part of this family, something warmer than what he has in China).

"Why?" Ji reiterates. Leo slips a leg between Ji's thighs, and Ji knows it is just for balance, but it feels like so much more.

Ji drops the bag of Smart-Food popcorn, bringing his hand to rest on Leo's. He watches Leo's cheek dimple with the half-smile he flashes, and he watches it disappear as Leo's other hand ghosts across his cheekbone. It brushes over each pillow-line on his cheek like they are the ones on his palms, and then it tickles at his upper lashes.

"I want to kiss them," Leo hushes into his ear.

Ji opens his mouth, but he does not know what he will say. His toes flex and scrunch in the air as he tries to imagine what the appropriate response to something like that would be; their eyes catch together, two warm browns, and Ji releases the thought of an appropriate response.

" . . . Okay," Ji exhales shakily, basking in the pink under Leo's chin. He blinks once, twice, thrice, and then his eyes fall closed. Only two quickening beats of his heart pass before he feels breath on his face; two more, and he feels the mumbling of lips on his eyelid, like a whisper but sweeter. Each press keeps his breath in his throat, and the warmth tingles in a spiderweb under his skin, crawling down his cheek and neck and pooling in the small of his back.

Leo thumbs the eyelashes that lay pretty on his other cheek, fingers and palm cupping his face. Ji tilts his head into his hand, relaxing under Leo's touch, because this they have done before. When overcome with pride or burgeoning adoration, his hands always find Ji's face. The recollection swims through his mind, escaping by his breath against Leo's wrist and his sweat on his thighs.

When Leo kisses a little harder, the abstract melts into something real against his skin. He can feel each bitten scar, the line between his lips, and the wet of saliva when those lips press looser. The black of his vision blurs neon in splotches and stars, and Ji murmurs his own kiss into the skin of Leo's wrist, like one of the promises still blessed into his neck (like, "If I ever have three cookies, I'll give you two," and "If you ace your exams, I'll book the plane ticket," and "If I win gold at Skate America, I'll date you when you turn eighteen.").

(His birthday was yesterday).

Leo's kiss falls to his cheek bone, suctioning there, and Ji sighs the last of his breath in a hasty, " _Hah,_ " he cannot suppress. His chest heaves to fill with more air, and it rises against Leo's. Leo's other hand on the small of his back, under his shirt and hotter than their mingling breaths, keeps him there. "You can — " Ji pushes dopey, curled fingers between the crests of Leo's collar bones, gentle but insistent enough for Leo to break the lock of his lips over a patch of freckles. Leo's breath dries the saliva on his cheek, and his eyes open to hesitant lips and skin so much darker than his own. "You can kiss . . . _me,_ " Ji says, and the whisper brushes across Leo's nose. "You can kiss me now."

(It is both a revelation and a subtle demand, but it is sweet on his tongue either way).

Leo nods, and his chin brushes against Ji's. It locks their eyes together, and Ji watches the pupils blow, filling caramel with shining black. Leo's eyes contemplate their own thoughts, swimming unblinkingly. Ji thinks if Leo sees even half the stars he has found in Leo's eyes in his own, Ji can understand why Leo wanted so earnestly to kiss his.

He waits, but the distance between their eyes never lessens. He waits, but the air is cold on his face without Leo's touch. He stops waiting.

Ji relaxes his mouth, looks to the upturned line of Leo's lips, and brings his mouth to it. He kisses softly, eyes half-lidded and looking into Leo's, and he thinks of how long he waited to feel that mouth on his, have words dreamt by Leo whispered into his ear. He remembers his first fantasies of foreheads pressed together, and how he wanted love first, then Leo (and how that evolved to _Leo always comes first)_.

Leo's lips part in a grin Ji kisses, enamel hard, and smooth, and steady beneath his lips. Leo breaks away to laugh, and Ji is entranced enough to chase after his mouth for a sweet moment. Leo laughs heartier, stomach jumping and flattening against Ji's. Ji giggles, spurred by the ease shown in Leo's crinkled eyes. Ji presses fingers into his own cheeks to cool them, the right one still sticky from Leo's saliva.

Leo encompasses Ji in his arms, swallowing him up and pulling him into his chest where Ji can feel his heart pound through his sweater. " _Nunca quiero dejarte,_ " He says, hot, into Ji's neck.

Ji asks, just a breath in Leo's ear, "What does that mean?"

Leo holds him by the shoulders and looks into his face. Leo's Adam's apple bobs with a swallow Ji hears, and before Ji can trace his fingertips over Leo's neck, Leo kisses his lower lip.

"It means," Leo presses their foreheads together, "That I never want to let you go."

 


End file.
